Catchy Tunes/Anime
"There you go, Astro Boy..." **Not to mention the original version used in Tetsuwan Atom (what Astro Boy is known as in Japan). **This can actually be attributed to Fred Ladd. *"Let's dance! 1! 2! 3!"... **The entire musical score can be this. Predecessor Pretty Rhythm and successor Kiratto Pri Chan took the baton for this trope in anime. *The opening theme to My Neighbor Seki. *"Find the Dragon Balls! Look out for them all!" **The original Japanese version too. **Speaking of Dragon Ball, "Cha-La! Head Cha-La!" ***Not to mention the instrumental used on the DVD/VHS openings. ***For Toonami fans, it was "Rock the Dragon". **"Step into the Grand Tour! Dragon Ball GT!" ***Doubly obvious since it was left as the opening for the Nicktoons version. Were they using Toonami's version, further edited down? **Dragon Soul and Yeah! Break! Care! Break!, both in Japanese and English. ***The Korean dub of Dragon Soul is also mostly this. **The first opening to Dragon Ball Super. *Speaking of Akira Toriyama, "Here she comes, Arale's here to have some fun..." **And that was just the English dubbed version. The original Japanese version... *Puffy AmiYumi's "Hataraku Otoko", the (fitting) opening to Hataraki Man. *My Dearest. *The opening theme to the Puella Magi Madoka Magica TV anime. *"Hero! I don't want voices praising me or an ovation..." **And that's just an English translation. The Japanese version, though... *"Mugendai na yume no ato no, nanimo nai yo no naka ja..." **"Digimon! Digital Monsters! Digimon are the Champions!" **The first one was covered for Digimon Adventure Tri. **"I Just Wanna Dive into the Future!" ...Too bad North America never got the anime and even if it did it'd have a completely different opening. *Kirby of the Stars' theme? Not so much. The English theme? "Right Back at Ya!" *"TEAM UP! Are you up for it?" *"Tsuki ageta kono te ni nigiri shimeta..." **"Don't lose your wayyyyy!" *"Just like magic! Watch and see..." *"Could it be my destiny... to be Shaman King!" *"Atakku, Atakku, Nambaa Wan!" *"Yes I'm a Sunshine!". "Sunshine" being the opening theme to Attacker You... *"Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight..." **Also, the original Japanese would never fail to impress otaku. *Eien to Iu Basho ni. *"Kokoro ni kakushiteta omoi, shizuka ni kotoba de kizande..." *"Sie sind das Essen und Wir sind die Jaeger!" *Any Rumiko Takahashi-based anime has at least one of these. **"Ammari sowasowa shinaide! Anata wa itsudemo kyorokyoro..." **"Wake mo wakarazu ni, Ranma Ranma de hi ga kureru!" **"I Want to Change The World!" *"Mezamete wa kurikaesu, nemui asa wa..." **The version sung by Yui's seiyuu too. *"Sono Chi no Sadame! JoooooooJo!" *Himouto! Umaru-chan's opening. *Lucky Star's opening is getting onto "If you Sing or Dance You Lose" compilations. *Noragami's first opening. *Detective Conan's opening, both in Japanese and English. *"It's Hamtaro time!" *"We Are Fighting Dreamers!" *For a shonen, WataMote does have a lot of Aggretsuko-esque death metal, especially in the catchy opening. *Pop Team Epic's opening. *Go-chan's specialty song normally doesn't fall under this, but does TV Asahi have the most exciting sign-off on Japanese TV. And that was since as early as 2011. *"Come on! Ready? Let's go!" **In fact, this can apply to any non-Hello Kitty Sanrio anime. English dub of Button Nose not withstanding. ***The Italian dub of Jewelpet has this for its opening if you're not careful. *"It's time to D-D-D-D... D-D-D-D-D-Duel!" **The opening to the Toei series. *Kamisama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama's theme. Again, if you're not careful. *''Both'' of the Japanese Maple Town openings. The English version, on the other hand... *Fist of the North Star. Both openings. *"Stop! Stop! Hibari-kun!" *"And yet". Yes, it sounds like it fits in a shonen. And yes, the anime's a shoujo (albeit one that tells its story without trying to be as cute as it could). *On the older end of the shoujo spectrum, Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Oji's opening. *"Super Driver tosshin makasete nantettatte zenshin..." **In fact, any song from Haruhi can count. *Azumanga Daioh's opening. It may sound silly, but it does fit the mood of the show. *Nichijou's opening as well. *"Slit the throat of reason and reality, cut myself and scream for their insanity..." Turns out a song can be catchy and scary. *"Zuzu zun zun purizun purizun tsukamitore jiyuu o!" TBA.